Kelly Ramson
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Kelly Ramson is a 21 year old mermaid, but not just any random mermaid. She's the last one in a long line of royal mermaids.


**Disclaimer: I don't own H20 - Just Add Water.**

* * *

 **Kelly Ramson**

 **Kelly Ramson is a 21 year old mermaid, but not just any random mermaid. She's the last one in a long line of royal mermaids.**

Her mom was queen of a group of mermaids outside the coast of Spain.

After the death of Kelly's mom, a few years ago, Kelly became the new queen.

Unlike her noble and sophisticated mom, Kelly is a sassy slut.

"I'm horny, but really tired of licking retarded fat fish in the ass. I wanna suck dick so I'll leave our old underwater kingdom for a while to go find a guy with a huge sexy schlong." says Kelly.

"You're the queen, you can't just go away..." says Bella Ramson, Kelly's 10 year old little sister.

"Sure I can. I'm the queen so my words are the law. If I wanna go it's very okay, sister." says Kelly in a hard confident tone.

"Mom would not agree." says Bella.

"Yeah, but mom's dead. Now it's I who is in command. And I order you to shut up." says Kelly.

"Your majesty, who will be in charge while you're away to suck dick?" says Leila Parker, one of Kelly's servants.

"That honor goes to you, baby." says Kelly.

"Thanks." says Leila.

"What...? I should be in command." says Bella.

"No! Fuck you!" says Kelly as she throw a blast of thunder at Bella.

Bella is knocked out.

"Ha! My little crap of a sister's out like a fart. Take her to medical and heal her up. I'm leaving now." says Kelly.

Kelly gives the royal golden trident to Leila.

Kelly swim out from the palace and up to the beach.

"Aquariah et mercandus, transplanti de la humanensium." says Kelly transforming her mermaid tail into long sexy legs.

She then snap her fingers and a tight pink tank top, black latex pants and white shoes appear on her body.

"Bevitum engorgius." says Kelly transforming her boobs from B plus size to D plus size.

She walk to the nearest town.

Kelly starts to look for guys her own age. After having lived in a place with almost only females the thought of maybe getting to suck dick soon makes Kelly very horny.

She feel that her new human pussy is getting very wet.

"I hope I can find a horny guy..." thinks Kelly.

14 minutes later, Kelly finds a guy who she thinks look sexy.

She walk up to him and says "Do you want a blowjob?"

"Sure. How much?" says the guy, thinking that Kelly is a whore.

"For free." says Kelly.

"Nice. I can't deny that, baby." says the guy.

"Awesome!" says a happy Kelly.

Kelly goes down on her knees, unzip the guy's jeans and starts to gently suck his big dick.

"Ahhh, good girl...!" moans the guy.

"Your dick taste so sexy! Much better than fish asshole." says Kelly.

"Fish asshole?" says the guy confused.

"I meant other dicks...sorry." says Kelly as she remember that the guy has no idea that she is a mermaid.

"Oh, okay." moans the guy.

Kelly suck harder.

"Yes! Suck my dick, sweetie." moans the guy.

12 minutes later.

"Ahhhh! Holy shit..." moans the guy as he cum in Kelly's mouth.

"Yum, yum!" says a very happy Kelly as she swallow the guy's cum.

Kelly walk away.

22 minutes later.

"Fuck me, please." says Kelly in her cutie voice as she walk up to a handsome guy.

"Are you serious?" says the guy.

"Yeah, very much so." says Kelly, sounding slutty.

"Okay, then I'll fuck you, baby." says the guy. "Let's go somewhere."

"No, do me here in the open." says Kelly as she rub her boobs through the fabric of her top.

"Alright, my lil' slut." says the guy.

"Thanks! You say such sweet things about me. I am a little slut." says Kelly.

"Nice." says the guy as he unzip his jeans so his big dick pop out.

Kelly pull off her pants.

"Drill my cutie pussy!" says Kelly in a childish tone as she pull the guy into a hug.

The guy slide his dick into Kelly's pussy and fuck her.

Kelly moan in sexual joy, happy to get her first real fuck ever.

"Mmm, holy crap! This feels soooooo sexy!" moans a happy horny Kelly.

"Ahhh, your pussy is so soft and warm. I like that." moans the guy. "My name's Ricardo, by the way..."

"I'm Kelly." moans Kelly.

"Sexy name. Perfect for a slutty babe like you." moans Ricardo.

"Thanks! Mmm, so fucking nice." moans Kelly, being very horny.

"Oh, yeah!" moans Ricardo.

"Fuck harder...drill my pussy!" moans Kelly.

Ricardo fuck harder.

"Yes, holy shit, so good...!" moans Kelly.

"You're really wet. I assume you are extremely horny right now." says Ricardo.

"I am and so are you, right? Your dick is so hard. I love that a lot. It is sexy." moans Kelly.

22 minutes later.

"Ahhh, holy fuck!" moans Ricardo as he cum in Kelly's pussy.

"Mmm, yes!" moans Kelly with pleasure as she get a wonderful orgasm.

Kelly put her pants back on.

"Bye, sexy!" says Kelly with a cute erotic smile as she walk away.

She walk back to the beach and dive back into the water.

After 10 seconds she return to her true mermaid form.

She swim back to the palace.

"That was wonderful." says Kelly.

"Back already?" says Bella.

"No, just here to eat. Sex made me hungry." says Kelly.

Kelly swim to the kitchen and grab som dead lobsters.

She put them in a bag and swim back to the beach.

She transform into her human form, sit down in the sand and then starts to eat one of the lobsters.

"Yummy!" says Kelly as she bite right into the lobster and eat all wild.

Kelly's outfit this time is a red leather bra and baggy pink sweatpants and brown combat boots.

At the same time, Bella try to get Leila to gie her the trident.

"C'mon, me is the queen's sister..." says Bella.

"No way, loser!" says Leila in a hard commanding tone.

Leila hold the sharp points of the trident towards Bella's small boobs.

"You're not allowed to hurt me. I'm a member of the royal family." says Bella.

"Wrong!" says Leila. "I'm in charge while your sister's away so I am allowed to hurt you."

"This would never have happened when mommy was still alive." says Bella.

"Your mommy was weak. Your sister is a much better queen." says Leila.

"No, mom was amazing." says Bella.

"I don't think so." says Leila.

"Why?" says Bella.

"Try to guess, little loser." says Leila.

2 hours later, Kelly try to get into a strip club.

"Why don't you let me in, damn?" says Kelly.

"Because you can't show me an ID so I know you're over 18, young lady." says a security guard.

"I'm a poor orphan so I don't have an ID. I don't even have a real name, but people call me Kelly or Nelly." says Kelly.

"Sorry. No ID, no enter. Go away." says the security guard.

"Ghaliante et verdona, de la zeforia necati." says Kelly.

The security guard fall down dead.

Kelly enter the club.

She looks towards the stage where a sexy black slut dance, wearing only shoes and a bra.

Kelly takes a seat by a table.

"Can I get you anything?" says a waitress.

The waitress wear only a bra, panties and shoes.

"Yes, a glass of red wine, please." says Kelly.

"Alright." says the waitress as she walk away.

Kelly transform a piece of gold into money.

5 minutes later, the waitress return with wine for Kelly.

Kelly pay for it.

"Thanks." says the waitress and then walk away.

"Yum, yum..." mumbles Kelly with a smile as she drink her wine.

On the stage, the black slut takes off her bra and then walk backstage.

"That was the slut Emma Nighshit and now a nice one above for...the sexy bitch of the south...Jessica Summerpussy!" says a male voice over the speakers.

A sexy blonde cowgirl with long legs and big boobs walk out onto stage.

"Hi, y'all. Me is Jessica Summerpussy, but ya guys can call me Summerpussy only if you wanna." says Jessica Summerpussy in her slutty cowgirl voice.

"Wow! She's sexy." thinks Kelly when she sees Jessica Summerpussy.

"Look at my Texas pussy!" says Jessica as she pull her short slutty jeans skirt in half.

"Oh my crap!" thinks Kelly, getting horny.

The next day, Kelly return home to her underwater kingdom, but she has already decided to go back to the human world another time so she can get fucked again.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
